


Reflections

by miss_begonia



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, Mirrors, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to watch,” Blaine says as he pushes Kurt’s pants down over his hips. “I’m going to make you come.”</p><p>It takes Kurt a moment to realize Blaine means he wants Kurt to watch himself, to look at the mirror while he - oh,fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

“God, Blaine - please –”  
  
Kurt is standing in front of his bedroom vanity, half-naked, hard as hell and shaking.  
  
Blaine is pressed against his back, fully clothed, arm circling Kurt’s waist. His hand is mere inches away from where Kurt desperately wants him to touch, and his breath comes in short pants on Kurt’s neck.  
  
There is a completely reasonable explanation for this.

*

  
  
Kurt is obsessed with mirrors. He can admit to this. He’s a perfectionist about his clothes, and to achieve this perfection he has to perform many minute but important adjustments throughout the day.  
  
Blaine tends to think it’s funny. Sometimes he sings that annoying Carly Simon song when he catches Kurt preening in the rear view mirror of his Navigator or stopping in front of a shop window to fix the part in his hair. Kurt allows this nonsense because Blaine is very cute and he does amazing things with his tongue when they make out.  
  
One summer afternoon when it is too hot to do anything that doesn’t involve air conditioning, Kurt is getting ready in his bedroom for a movie date with Blaine. They’re going to see  _X-Men: First Class_  because Blaine is a nerd and Kurt thinks that Fassbender guy is hot. Kurt doesn’t care much about comics, but he is totally fine with watching attractive men in tight pants fight each other for two hours. Plus Blaine gets all twitchy with excitement when they watch action movies and his eyes shine and sometimes he even gets handsy and turned on. Kurt doesn’t like to miss that.  
  
“You look fine,” Kurt hears Blaine say, and nearly jumps out of his skin.  
  
Kurt specifically told his dad not to let Blaine upstairs when he’s getting ready, but Kurt is pretty sure his father doesn’t listen to him half the time, and anyway, Blaine can be very convincing when he wants to be.  
  
“You shouldn’t be up here,” Kurt says, haughty as hell, and picks up his comb. “I’m not ready for you yet.”  
  
Blaine sidles up behind him and places his hands on Kurt’s shoulders, squeezing. Kurt resists the urge to groan. He could totally use a massage.  
  
“I could help you with that,” Blaine says. “I mean – get you ready.”  
  
Kurt purses his lips, and a smirk presses at the corner of Blaine’s mouth.  
  
“You can’t help,” Kurt retorts. “You’re just going to be distracting.”  
  
“But distracting can be nice,” Blaine counters, pushing his fingers under Kurt’s collar, and seriously? Blaine is going to wrinkle that, and Kurt does not have time to iron.  
  
“You are a pain in my ass,” Kurt says.  
  
Blaine lifts an eyebrow. “Are you giving me these openings on purpose or—“  
  
“Shut up,” Kurt says, a flush creeping up his neck.  
  
“I love that,” Blaine says softly, letting one of his fingers trace the ridge of Kurt’s collarbone where it peeks out from his shirt. “The way you blush.”  
  
Kurt’s stomach tightens as Blaine strokes over his throat. He leans back, his head falling against Blaine’s stomach, and closes his eyes.  
  
“No, no, look,” Blaine says, and Kurt opens his eyes. “Watch.”  
  
As Kurt watches, Blaine crouches down and kisses Kurt’s neck. Blaine pushes away fabric to lick at Kurt’s skin and Kurt shivers, feeling heat rise to the surface wherever Blaine’s mouth touches him.  
  
“See?” Blaine murmurs, dragging his fingers over where Kurt’s gone pink.  
  
Kurt lets out a shaky breath.  
  
“So distracting,” he says. “We’re going to miss the movie if you keep that up.”  
  
“Screw the movie,” Blaine says, swinging one leg over the bench of the vanity so he can straddle it.   
  
He pulls Kurt into a kiss.  
  
They’ve done this enough times now that Kurt mostly knows what to expect – the way Blaine twists his hand in Kurt’s hair and angles the kiss, the way he fights Kurt for control until he finally gives in and lets Kurt steer, tongues touching and tangling. Blaine will inevitably try to grope Kurt to throw him off his game, but Kurt is an excellent multi-tasker. He can easily keep kissing and biting at Blaine’s mouth as Blaine grasps at his shirt and tries to pull him closer.  
  
“No, no, no,” Kurt says, pushing Blaine away. “We’re going to a movie, and you are messing me up.”  
  
“But I want to mess you up,” Blaine says. His eyes spark. “I want to mess you up so badly, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt struggles for his next breath. He tries to form objections, but it is really hard to think when Blaine is looking at him like that.  
  
Blaine reaches forward and undoes the first few buttons of Kurt’s shirt, fingers drawing circles on the skin he reveals.  
  
“You should let me mess you up,” Blaine says, voice pitched low, and slides his hand into Kurt’s lap and squeezes.  
  
Kurt’s hips thrust up to meet Blaine’s hand, a choked off groan falling from his lips.  
  
“You know sometimes I think about you in front of this mirror,” Blaine whispers, hand stroking Kurt’s thigh.   
  
Kurt’s eyes flick up to take in his own reflection. He’s flushed all over now, and his hand is shaking. He lets it drop to the dressing table, needing the anchor.  
  
“I think about you getting ready,” Blaine continues, his hand tracing patterns through Kurt’s tight, tailored pants, climbing higher and higher until he’s caressing the crease of Kurt’s thigh. “I wonder if maybe you sit here without your shirt on, all flushed, if maybe you touch yourself—“  
  
Kurt watches as Blaine flicks open the rest of the buttons of Kurt’s shirt, then pushes Kurt’s shirt off his shoulders.  
  
“Do you ever touch yourself here?” Blaine asks, pressing his thumb into one of Kurt’s nipples.  
  
A shock wave of desire pulses through him. Kurt’s nipples are super sensitive.  
  
“Sometimes,” Kurt whispers. “I mean, not here – not in front of the mirror, but in bed—“  
  
Blaine touches Kurt’s lower back.  
  
“Look, Kurt,” Blaine says. His eyes are unfocused as he flickers his fingers over Kurt’s stomach. “Look at how sexy you are.”  
  
Kurt blinks at his reflection. He can see where he has a tiny bit of pudge around his middle, and he’s never thought his chest was as well-defined as it could—  
  
“Don’t do that,” Blaine says, sliding his hand over Kurt’s stomach and up to his collarbone. “Don’t think about all the stuff you want to change. You’re perfect.”  
  
“You’re a liar,” Kurt murmurs.  
  
Blaine makes an indignant noise and pulls Kurt into a bruising kiss. He bites at Kurt’s lower lip and tugs his hand forward, bringing it down to rest in Blaine’s lap, where he –  _oh_.  
  
“This is what you do to me,” Blaine says. “Just looking at you. You make me so hard sometimes I want to cry, Kurt—”  
  
His words fall off into a groan as Kurt curls his hand experimentally around Blaine’s erection through his pants. Blaine tilts his head back, exposing his throat, and Kurt struggles to breathe.   
  
God, but Blaine is beautiful.  
  
“N-no, Kurt,” Blaine says, catching Kurt’s wrist in a light grip, stilling him.  
  
“Why?” Kurt asks, but Blaine just drags his hand away and slides off the bench onto his knees in front of Kurt.  
  
“What are you—” Kurt gasps, but Blaine is already going for the button on his pants.  
  
“I want you to watch,” Blaine says as he pushes Kurt’s pants down over his hips. “I’m going to make you come.”  
  
It takes Kurt a moment to realize Blaine means he wants Kurt to watch himself, to look at the mirror while he - oh, _fuck_.  
  
“You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Blaine says, as if reading Kurt’s mind. His hand encircles Kurt’s cock. Kurt would object to what is clearly nonsense except that Blaine’s grip is warm and strong and God, it feels good.  
  
“You are gorgeous,” Blaine says. “You think you need all those tailored designer clothes to make you look good, but I like you best like this, naked and turned on and—”  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt says, feeling a bit desperate, “will you...”  
  
Blaine begins to stroke him, slowly, too slowly, enough to work him up but not enough to get him off. Kurt is about to order him to speed it up, please and thank you, when Blaine leans forward and takes Kurt’s cock into his mouth.  
  
“Fuck!” Kurt swears, and nearly falls forward into the vanity.  
  
“Watch, Kurt,” Blaine says, voice hoarse, and Kurt’s head jerks up to see. He’s panting and starting to sweat, and every time Blaine licks up the side of his cock he pushes his hips up without thinking, seeking the touch and heat of Blaine’s mouth.  
  
“Oh,” Kurt exhales. “I’m sorry, I’ll stay—”  
  
“It’s okay,” Blaine mumbles, tonguing just under the head of Kurt’s cock and making him shudder. “I like it.”  
  
Kurt is already so close. He wishes he knew how to make himself last longer, but he hasn’t really figured out how to do that yet around Blaine. It’s just –  _Blaine_. Despite his sophisticated taste in accessories and encyclopedic knowledge of musical theater history, in some ways Kurt is still very much a teenage boy.  
  
“Blaine, I’m gonna—” he rasps out, and Blaine immediately backs off, which…  
  
“No,” Kurt says, reaching out to curl his hand in Blaine’s hair. “No, no, no...”  
  
Blaine smiles, stroking over Kurt’s inner thigh, and Kurt closes his eyes and groans. He can’t even look at Blaine right now.  
  
“Nobody likes a tease,” Kurt snaps, and Blaine chuckles.  
  
“That’s hilarious, coming from you,” Blaine says.  
  
Kurt opens his eyes. He realizes how ruffled Blaine is, cheeks pink and lips swollen and hair a mess.  
  
Kurt is so in love with this boy. He is in love and he is terrified and right now he sort of wants to kill him.  
  
“Stand up,” Blaine says.  
  
“Why?” Kurt asks.  
  
“You don’t make anything easy, do you?” Blaine says with an unfairly sexy twist of his lips. “I want to show you something.”  
  
Kurt sighs, but obediently gets to his feet. His legs are shaking.  
  
Blaine’s eyes flicker with something Kurt can’t quite identify and he pulls Kurt into a soft, slow kiss, deep but not hard. Kurt sags against him and doesn’t even try to fight him when he turns him around and presses into him from behind, palm splayed across Kurt’s stomach.  
  
“I love how soft your skin is,” Blaine breathes in Kurt’s ear. “I love how you shiver when I hit one of your ticklish spots.”  
  
He traces Kurt’s belly button with one finger, and Kurt trembles. He can feel Blaine’s intake of breath, can feel how hard Blaine is against his ass.  
  
“God, Blaine – please—”  
  
“You do ten thousand things every day that turn me on,” Blaine whispers. “The way you cross your legs. The way you push your hair out of your eyes. The way you eat -  _anything_ , God, Kurt—”  
  
Kurt curls one hand around Blaine’s forearm. He needs stability. He feels like he might dissolve into a mist of lust at any moment.  
  
“If you don’t touch me,” Kurt says, “I am going to hurt you.”  
  
He can feel Blaine smile against his neck. He reaches down and grasps Kurt’s cock, sliding his hand up and down. It’s surreal to watch Blaine do this to him, but also kind of hot - especially if he focuses on Blaine behind him, flushed and leaning into him, moving his hips in tiny increments like he wishes he could—  
  
“You want to fuck me,” Kurt states, and Blaine’s hand slips in its slow, torturous rhythm.  
  
“You have no idea,” Blaine gasps. He sounds broken.  
  
Kurt presses back, relishing Blaine’s sharp intake of breath.  
  
“O-only if you were ready, of course,” Blaine says, gripping Kurt’s hip. “I would never—”  
  
Oh, Blaine. Always the gentleman, even when he’s about two seconds away from begging Kurt to let him take him up the ass.  
  
Kurt cannot believe he even just  _thought_  that.  
  
“I want you to,” Kurt says softly. “I mean - fuck me.”  
  
Blaine shudders. He is still touching Kurt, and he’s tightened his grip, which is awesome. But it’s not quite—  
  
Kurt twists in Blaine’s arms until they are face to face. Blaine starts to object, but Kurt grabs Blaine’s hips and tugs him forward until they’re pressed against each other. Blaine’s objections die on his lips as Kurt scrapes his teeth over the skin of his neck.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” Kurt repeats, raising his gaze to meet Blaine’s. “But I don’t want to do it in front of a mirror looking at our reflections. I want to do it looking at  _you_. I want to be able to see your face when you’re inside me, I want to kiss you when you fuck me, I—”  
  
Blaine kisses Kurt then, cutting him off, and Kurt is grateful, because he was running out of steam.   
  
This time when he goes for the zipper on Blaine’s jeans, Blaine doesn’t try to stop him.  
  
“I don’t need to see how hot I am in some dressing table mirror,” Kurt says, stroking Blaine’s cock fast and hard, the way he knows he likes it. “I can see it in how you look at me.”  
  
Blaine’s lips part, panting, and he takes Kurt’s cock in hand. Kurt is instantly on edge - he feels like he’s been ready to come for an hour, but every time he gets there Blaine pulls away.  
  
“The things I want to do to you, Kurt,” Blaine murmurs, and presses his lips to the spot just under Kurt’s ear.  
  
One swipe of Blaine’s thumb over the head of Kurt’s cock and he’s done for, shaking through his orgasm as Blaine follows swiftly after.  
  
They stand there for a moment, sticky and trembling, before Kurt takes the few necessary steps to make it to the bed and collapses onto it. Blaine sinks down next to him, laughing quietly.  
  
“So I think we missed the movie,” Kurt slurs. He is so  _tired_  all of a sudden. Orgasms are exhausting.  
  
“There will be other shows,” Blaine says, and turns onto his side and reaches out. He touches one finger to Kurt’s cheek.  
  
“We’re so gross,” Kurt states.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Blaine says.  
  
Kurt makes a face. “You are so - I don’t even know what to do with you, Blaine Anderson, you are—”  
  
“I don’t care what I am, as long as I’m yours,” Blaine murmurs.  
  
Kurt doesn’t even know what to say to that.  
  
“I know that was awful,” Blaine says. “I’m sorry, I know I’m cheesy as hell.”  
  
Kurt turns over onto his side and kisses Blaine on the tip of his nose.  
  
“I’m gonna let that slide,” Kurt says. “You’re lucky I like you so much.”  
  
“Yeah,” Blaine says, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s face. “I am.”


End file.
